Framed!
by PvZ Fan
Summary: When SpongeBob is framed for a crime he didn't commit, Mr. Krabs tries to solve the case with the help of an unlikely ally.


_Hi everyone. PvZ-Fan here, and I'm back with another idea that I've had for a while. Now that I've finished with exams, I'll be able to focus more on story-writing and such. Criticism is appreciated, and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

It is another busy day at the Krusty Krab, and it was rather quiet. SpongeBob was busy getting supplies from the storeroom, Squidward was serving customers, and said customers were all seated, munching away at their greasy meals.

However, the calmness was not to last, for a large ruckus arose from Mr. Krabs' office. The door suddenly bursts open, and everyone turns to see Plankton, with the formula in his hands and a small belt around his waist. Not far behind him is Mr. Krabs, who jumps over Plankton and stops him dead in his tracks.

"Give it up, Plankton." Krabs says victoriously. "I ain't gonna let ya leave with the formula!"

Despite the odds, Plankton still has a determined look written on his face. "That's what _you_ think, Krabs. You can't stop me this time."

"Oh yeah?" replies a skeptical Krabs. "You and what army?"

Plankton, in response, just smiles. "This army!"

And with that, Plankton presses a large button on his belt, and he suddenly splits in two. Krabs is taken aback, though only for a moment, and stands his ground. "Is that all you got?"

"Nope."

Both Planktons press the buttons on their belts, creating more clones who press _their_ buttons, who create more clones, and so on until the restaurant is filled with dozens of Planktons, all smiling maliciously and wielding the formula.

"Dear Neptune..." is all Krabs can say as the Planktons being to laugh and scatter around the restaurant, causing chaos and making the customers scream at the little bugs. Krabs regains his bearings and quickly grabs two of the Planktons. "Gotcha!"

However, the victory is short-lived as the Planktons flicker out of existence. Krabs growls at the deception and quickly chases another pair of Planktons. Soon after, SpongeBob, who has been blissfully ignorant of the situation, exits the kitchen with a tray of food in his hand and a smile on his face. "Order... oh."

His smile fades as he sees the absolute chaos happening in the restaurant. Mr. Krabs notices the sponge and rushes towards him. "SpongeBob! Help me find the real Plankton!"

SpongeBob looks at the many clones scurrying around and, after a moment, grabs one running past him. SpongeBob then breaks the button on the thief's belt, short-circuiting it and causing the rest of the clones to vaporise.

Plankton stares at the sponge in disbelief, before losing his cool and trying to thrash his way out of the grip. "Curses, curses, curses!"

Mr. Krabs walks up to the sponge and takes the formula from Plankton, before patting SpongeBob on the back. "Good job, boyo! But how did ya know which one was which?"

The sponge simply smiles and looks at the plankton. "All the clones had maroon-coloured eyes instead of red eyes."

Plankton, upon hearing his error, takes off his belt and throws it away. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have bought it second-hand!"

Mr. Krabs laughs and walks towards his office. "OK SpongeBob, you deal with him while I clean up me office."

And with that, the crab exits the room. SpongeBob looks at Plankton and slowly shakes his head. "Well, Plankton. Looks like it's another trip to jail for you. Squidward, call the police!"

As soon as he finishes that thought, the Krusty Krab becomes surrounded by several police cars, vans, and a few helicopters. Multiple police officers make their way to the entrance. SpongeBob looks at the scene in surprise. "Wow, they showed up quickly. Good job with the phone, Squidward!"

As SpongeBob turns to look at the squid, he is met with a look of concern and confusion. "I didn't call them yet."

SpongeBob's smile falters as he soaks up his co-worker's words. However, his train of thought is interrupted when a police officer enters the restaurant. He decides to forgo his thoughts as he walks towards the officer, presenting her with Plankton. "Here you go, officer. One Plankton, ready for jail."

The police officer, in response, detaches a pair of handcuffs from her belt and quickly handcuffs her target...

_SpongeBob._

The sponge looks at his handcuffed wrist in surprise, before giving a nervous look to the officer. "Um... Excuse me, ma'am, but you missed."

The officer just glares at him. "Nice try, laddie, but I'm here for _you._ SpongeBob SquarePants, you are under arrest!"

SpongeBob drops Plankton in horror and gasps as everyone in the room looks towards the group in shock. SpongeBob; a criminal? The customers start chattering amongst themselves as the door to Mr. Krabs' office opens again, and Mr. Krabs zooms towards the officer. "Under arrest?! For what?!"

"Breakin' and enterin', burglary, and vandalism." The officer states as she turns to the entrance.

Krabs gets in between her and the door. "He'd never rob anyone! And besides, you're supposed to arrest Plankton. Wait, where is he?"

Krabs looks around and sees Plankton sneaking towards the entrance, formula in hand. He notices that he's been spotted and tries to run, but the officer stomps on him, before picking him up and glaring at him. "Nice try Plankton, but you're under arrest as well."

Plankton just sighs in defeat. "It was worth a shot."

With Plankton dealt with, the officer tries to leave, but is blocked by Krabs. "I suggest ya move, Krabs, 'cause I'm not afraid to arrest ya for interferin' with official police business."

As the two glare at each other, Krabs backs down and moves aside. "Fine, you can leave. But I'm not gonna let this slide. I WILL prove SpongeBob's innocence!"

The officer looks back at Krabs as she opens the door. "Then get ready for court, Krabs, 'cause his trial is later today. Oh, and here's ya formula."

The officer tosses the formula at Krabs, which hits Krabs and harmlessly bounces off him. Krabs doesn't notice nor care, however; rather, he watches in anger as the officer and her friends put SpongeBob and Plankton into a police van. The police forces disperse, and Krabs growls to himself before looking at the various customers. "OK people, the Krusty Krab is closed until further notice! Everyone out!"

Mr. Krabs corrals the customers out of the restaurant, leaving only himself and Squidward inside. Squidward looks at his boss from his workstation, a quizzical expression upon his face. "So, what are you going to do now, Krabs?"

_"We_ are going to court, and_ we_ are going to prove SpongeBob innocent. Understand?"

Squidward sighs; he should have known Krabs would drag him into this. "Understood."

Squidward starts getting ready to leave, and Krabs enters his office to prepare. He doesn't know what sicko would frame his fry cook, but one thing's for sure; he is NOT giving up without a fight.


End file.
